1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to an apparatus and a method for generating extreme ultraviolet light.
2. Related Art
Recently, as semiconductor processes have become finer, transfer patterns for use in photolithography of semiconductor processes have also become finer. In the next generation, microfabrication at 70 nm to 45 nm, and further, microfabrication at 32 nm or less will be in demand. In order to meet this demand for microfabrication at 32 nm or less, there is expectation for development of an exposure apparatus in which an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generating apparatus that generates extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a wavelength of approximately 13 nm is combined with a reduced projection reflective optic system.
Three types of EUV light generating apparatuses have been proposed. The three types are: an LPP (Laser Produced Plasma) type apparatus that employs plasma which is generated by irradiating a laser beam onto a target substance; a DPP (Discharge Produced Plasma) type apparatus that employs plasma which is generated by electrical discharge, and an SR (Synchrotron Radiation) type apparatus that employs synchrotron orbital radiation.